A Fairy With A Secret
by DannyHound
Summary: Musas childhood best friend is now in rolled in Alfea. Her brother is in rolled in Red Fountain. Each has a secret but Her brother is more open. All she wants is to keep to herself but her brother causes her to be more friendly. Her secret is told by one of the Winx.
1. Chapter 1

My first day of Alfea wasn't so nice. I walked throught the hall to the dorm that I was to be living in. I noticed a group of girls everyone called the Winx club. I saw my best friend Musa.

"Maylin." She yelled.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh my gosh your mom finally thought that you were safe anought to come here." She asked.

"Yes and no" I said looking down.

"What. " She asked.

"My mom does not know I'm here. My dad came back but my mom has no idea about that either." I said sadly.

"Oh. Why did you not tell your mom." She asked.

I felt tears but kept them back. I took a deep breath.

"My stepfather if you wanna call him that is a jack ass. Hes abusive and mean." I said.

She was shocked but she calmed down enought to introduce me to her friends.

"Girls this is my best friend from when I was little Princesses Maylin of Flare." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

The blonde was starring at a tattoo on my right arm that had the letters MD. I took my hand away. The red head was nice. The brunette was sweet I liked her. The pink haired girl was Musas room mate. Then there was a darker brunette who seemed yo like me.

"It's nicerti meet you. I'm Bloom this is Stella, Flora, Techna, and Layla." Bloom said.

"Cool." I said.

I was rooming with Layla. She was interesting but I wanted to find some other people I knew which was mostly a guy. Musa said the boys were coming over. I rolled my eyes at Stella. I was reading a book when they got here.

"New Specalist" Bloom asked.

"Sorry Codatorta us." A blonde said.

"Hey Wally." I said.

"Hey May." He said sitting down.

"Hey Walace." Musa said.

"Musa is that you." Wally said.

"Yep." She said.

I could tell that we were confusing them.

"Wally is my older brother. He and Musa dated for two weeks." I said getting up.

"Why did you break up Musa." Stella asked making the magenta haired boy growl.

"Wally's gay. He and Musa were tring to hide it." I said.

"I have a boyfriend thank you very much little sister." He said.

"Yep. That's my brother." I said.

* * *

_I know this might be short but it's just the chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

I growled at the brunette boy because he looked at Wally like he was a freak. I hate that just because he's not interested in girls everyone makes him feel bad. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at whos hand and it was Wally shaking his head.

"Maylin it's alright I'm use to it." Wally said looking at the brunette.

"I'm not I hate it." I growled.

"What did I do." The boy asked.

"Don't look at my brother like that" I said.

"Well sorry. My names Brandon by the way." He said.

"Maylin." I said.

"I'm Sky. This is Timmy, Helia, Nabu and.." I cut him off.

"And Riven. I know. Musa never shuts up about you guys. Except I would have thought that you would be taller." I said.

That got a laugh from everyone but Sky. I smirked and walked back to the couch. Musa giggled but Bloom shot her a look. Riven was smirking at Sky.

"I like this girl." Riven said walking over to Musa.

"Thats good because May is my best friend and she's the best fighter in her realm." Nysa said.

"Really. You wanna prove it." He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We all walked out side and to the fairy training yard.

"No powers hand to hand." Riven said.

I nodded and got ready to fight.

"He shouldn't be doing this." Wally said.

"Why not." Timmy asked.

"Because our real father is a ruethless fighter and taught Maylin every move he knows and all of his powers." Wally whispered.

I smirked when Riven kicked me but I blocked and swepted under his feet knocking him down. He got back up and punched but I doged and flipped over him. He lost his fouces for a second and I pinned him.

"You lose." I said getting up.

* * *

_Sorry that it's short but my cat Cooper died yesterday and I'm still getting over it. _


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and walked over to Wally. He shock hishead at me and walked off. I sighed and went over to the group.

"Wanna know something?" I asked Riven.

"Sure." He said.

"My dad is one of the greatest hero's I know and I know a lot. But he taught me from the time I could hold a sword to fight and control my power." I said.

"Who's your dad. And where are you from." He asked.

"Flare and Warren." I said.

"Warren you mean the Hot Head who mostly got people killed or hurt." Sky asked.

"Yep. And don't call him that." I said I felt my anger take control.

"Maylin turn off the heat." Musa said pointong to my hand.

"Sorry." I said.

"That's kinda cool. Can your brother do that and do you have another brother." Stella asked."

"No he can't and yeah I do but he's older and his names Wendel." I said.

"Is he cute." Stella screamed.

"He's my brother. I never see him like that." I said.

"Musa is he cute." Stella asked.

"Well for a twenty one year old he is." Musa said.

"What does he look like in case he ever comes here." Stella shouted.

"Tall, Tan, Black hair with red and magenta Highlites. Grey eyes." I said walking away.

I walked to the gates and called my dad.

"Hello." He asked.

"Nice to hear from you to." I said sarcasticly.

"Maylin not the time." He said.

"I know. I just called to say hi and I made it to Alphea I remember I promised you and mom." I said.

"Good now call your mother." He said hanging up.

"Hey May." Layla said.

"It's Maylin. Musa calls me May because I happen to be born in may." I said.

"Sorry. We are going to have a sleep over wanna be a part of it." She asked.

"Sure." I said.

I walked in to their room with my IPod. I hit with a pillow by Stella and burned it. Then I growled at her.

"May. She didn't mean to." Musa said.

"Sorry." I said.

"How about we play truth or dare." Stella asked

I nodded and sat down.

"Maylin truth or dare." She asked

"Truth." I said.

"Tell me why you act like this. I mean you act tough but your eyes show your that your afraid of something or someone." Stella asked.

"Because I happen to afraid of my dad. I act like this because I was trained never show a weakness or a weak point." I said.

"Why." She pushed

"Because I've been trained since I was a kid to fight and kill." I said walking away.


End file.
